I missed you
by TheSuperBuffMarsAngelMortal
Summary: A pretty little Dramione One-Shot. It's sad and happy all at one. *warning* smut scene.


**A small Dramione One-Shot. it's sweet, sad and happy all at one. **

**i missed you. **

**by TheSuperBuffMarsAngelMortal**

A small smile laced his lips as the train jolted forward. He would see her once again, the last three months had been torture and only talking to her twice in those three months made it worse. He missed everything, he missed her smile, her laugh, the way her skin glowed in the sun, the way she would sometimes spend an hour in the bathroom just trying to tame her frizzy hair, the way her checks turned crimson every time he complimented her, he missed her warmth, he missed her strawberry scent and those chocolate eyes of hers. Oh how he missed those eyes. The last three months had been tough and he was glad he was going home, to his loving wife. He thought back for a moment, the last day he saw her.

*FlashBack*  
"Mr Draco Malfoy will be escorted to The Askaban Investigation Quarters tomorrow morning at seven am to go under questioning about the where abouts of his father, Lucious Malfoy. He will also be investigated about his involvement in the terrorist's escapades." The gavel knocked twice, "Dismissed."  
Draco was left empty, he had nothing to do with his father's business, in fact this is the first time he'd even heard anything about his father since the war. The last few days were gruelling, question after question after question and now... He was being taken away for MORE questioning. But for how long? As soon as Draco stepped out of the court room two familiar arms wrapped around him, pulling him close, tears immediately dampening his shirt. Tears stung his eyes as her sobs continued, "You can't go, please don't go, dont let them take you from me - I thought we were finally at peace! I love you Draco, I love you, I'll always love you." he slightly lifted her sobbing face, trying his hardest to be strong - for her, "Shh, I'm just going away to be questioned nothing more, you're too worked up."  
She sniffles as her sobs died down, "how long will you be away?"  
He thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, it can't be long." he wrapped an arm behind her waist and they slowly started to walk out together, "Come on, let's go home." he said as he kissed the top of her head.

...

Draco hurried around the room, packing his bag as Hermione sat on their bed watching him, a few tears still trickled down her cheeks.  
He stopped in the middle of carrying a bag across the room, his heart was racing. He threw the bag at the wall along with one of the others.  
"Draco! Draco!" Hermione screamed frantically as he paced around the room.  
"They can't do this! I don't deserve this! I haven't done anything wrong! I've proved myself over and over again but they never forgive or forget! NEVER!"  
"Draco! Stop!" Hermione screamed as she grabbed his arms, pinning theme to his side. Hermione's heart broke as she saw the tears trickle down his face. Hermione had been with Draco for 8 years and she had only seen him cry thrice in that amount of time; once when Hermione said she loved him and that she forgave him for everything, once on their wedding day and once when he found out his mother had died, and now she'd seen him cry four times. "Draco..." she whispered as she leaned her forehead on his, "We are going to get through this, together." he nodded lightly.  
"I love you Hermione." he mumbled.  
A weak smile played on her lips, "I love you too Draco." she leaned up brushing her lips ever so lightly against his, "I love you." she kissed him once again, 'I love you." when she kissed him this time he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, "I love you." he mumbled against the kiss as it started to deepen. Her hands tangling through his hair as his hands played with the end of hers. "I love you" he practically moaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and entangled it with his, their tongues dancing a slow, passionate waltze. Her hands went from his hair to his shirt to pulling his shirt off to running over his bare chest to his back and pulling him closer. He pressed lightly on her lower back, wanting to remember everything about her, never wanting to let her go. He pulled her shirt off, quickly recapturing her lips once again. His hands ran up her sides, gently caressing her breasts for a moment before unclamping her bra and letting it drop to the floor. He pulled her closer - if that's possible - and started trailing soft kisses down her jaw to her neck to her chest -getting down on his knees - to her stomach and back up again to capture her lips as his once more. She ran her hands down his strong chest, reaching the edge of his pants and slowly undoing them. Without breaking from the kiss he pulled his pants off along with his briefs, Hermione was now only wearing her purple panties as they fell onto the bed, entangled in each other. Draco's hands kneaded her soft breasts as he trailed kiss down her body once again. He kissed along her hip as he slipped her panties off and tossed them on the ground and started trailing kisses up her once again. He slightly sucked and nibbled on her neck causing her to moan and entangle her fingers in his hair once again, "please Draco..." she slightly pleaded. He kissed back up to her lips before slightly lifting her thigh and slowly pushing into her. They both moaned against their kiss. He slowly started to thrust into her, each deep, slow thrust causing her to moan his name and him to moan hers as well. He broke from the kiss and their eyes connected he leaned down and whispered softly in her ear, "I love you Hermione."  
"I love you too"  
He crashed their lips together and thrusted hard, deep and fast into her. She immediately broke from the kiss, her muscles tightened and thighs quivered as his steamy way exploded inside her, "Draco!" she gasped as her release exploded from her heated gem. He trailed kiss along her neck, her hands locked in his hair, as he slowly pulled out of her. He placed loose kisses down her shoulder as he rolled over so he was lying next to her. She immediately curled up to him; her hands wrapped around his waist, her head resting on his chest, their legs entangled. Draco instinctively wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, the blankets loosely draped across them. He kissed her forehead, tears stinging both their eyes, "I'll be back before you know it... I love you Hermione."  
He felt a few of her tears drip onto his chest and his heart broke, "I love you too Draco."  
With that she drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in Draco's arms is all she's ever wanted.  
Draco however couldn't fall asleep, so he stayed awake, holding Hermione close as he watched her sleep peacefully. Around 5:00am he decided to untangle himself from her, finishing his packing. He went for a shower and got dressed in jeans and a long sleeves tee-shirt. At six thirty he crawled back into bed, holding her close, trying so hard to stop his heart from breaking as he kissed her head and whispered over and over again "I love you, I love you so much." she didn't wake once the whole time he did this.  
At 6:55am he placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I love you Hermione, I'll see you soon."  
He grabbed his bags and walked downstairs and waited, within a mere two minutes he was in a heavely guarded room even though he was 'free to come and go' he still had people following him everywhere he went and he wasn't aloud contact with the outside world.

...

He didn't talk to Hermione for another two months.  
"H-Hello?" she sniffed as she answered the phone. She'd been crying and it broke Draco'a heart.  
"Hermione? Babe? It's me-"  
"DRACO!? Where are you? Why haven't you called until now? Are you ok? Are you coming home? Are you-"  
"Hermione! I love you but I haven't got a lot more time to talk, they have a time limit."  
He heard her sniffle as if holding back more tears, "o-ok. I love you, how are you? Do you know when you'll be coming home?"  
"I'm fine, as fine as i'll ever be when I don't have you." he heard her sniff and then slightly sob, "i... I don't know when I'm coming home BUT I will come home, I promise! I love you Hermione."  
"I love y-" BEEP BEEP BEEP! the phone cut out causing Draco to go into a fit of rage; throwing the phone at the wall and smashing it with his foot, flipping his bed upside down and reaking havoc on the room he was staying in.

...

The second time he talked to her was yesterday.  
"Draco?!"  
"how'd you know it was me?"  
"I saved the number. I love you and I miss you! Please come home, I need you to come home. Oh god Draco...' she started to sob.  
"Hermione, please stop crying, you don't need to cry anymore. I'm coming home!"  
His ears slightly ringed as he heard her squeal, "Really!? You're coming home! When?"  
"tomorrow. Pick me up at the station?"  
"of course! Of course! I cant believe you're coming home! I have something very important to tell you tomorrow!"  
"really? What is it- Hermione my time is about to run out. I love you! I miss you and can't wait to see you!"  
"I love y-" BEEP BEEP BEEP

...

Now he stands on the platform, a bag in his hand, wearing the same clothes he wore when he left but now he had a slight stubble and his hair was a little bit longer. His eyes searched the sea of people and then he found her. She had a huge smile on her face and she seemed to have a glow that wasn't there when he left. As she ran towards him, flinging her arms around him everything came rushing back, all the memories, every time he touched her, when he proposed, their wedding, EVERYTHING! He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight never wanting to let go, her scent intoxicating him as he did so. He refused to let her go completely, his hands firmly locked around her waist.

Tears swelling in her eyes, she'd missed him dearly while he was away, crying and calling out for him in her sleep but now he was back as everything was going to be perfect.

She leaned up on her tipetoes, gently brushing her sweet lips against his. He'd missed this dearly. His hands slightly gripping the back of her shirt, desperate to never lose her again. All his senses melting into her as their lips touched.  
As she pulled away she whispered, "I missed you."  
Tears pricked his eyes, a soft smile on his face, "I've missed you too."  
She leaned up again, kissing him once more, a little desperation and eagerness was felt on her lips this time.  
After they broke apart she leaned up further, whispering in his ear, "do you remember our last night together?"  
A slight smirk played on his lips, "always."  
"do you remember the last time we talked?"he slightly nodded, "you said you had something to tell me?" "draco?"

"yes?"

These next two worlds would forever being a smile to Draco and Hermione's face.  
"I'm pregnant."

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


End file.
